A Different Story rewrite
by lord print
Summary: Harry Potter was never given to the Dursleys. Harry Potter is being trained by Dumbledore to be the perfect weapon in a mansion as many people thought. Will it work? Or will Harry use his power to break free. A very large inheiritance helps too. Super!Harry HP/LV HP/TMR Bashing!RW/GW/MW/AW/PW/AD/NL/ and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

Chapter 1: Change

Harry Potter paced back and forth in his sitting room. He was nervous. He had just turned 11 and would be going to Hogwarts soon. He was nervous because he had only seen a couple of people in his life, and not more than 3 at a time. When his parents had been killed by Voldemort, Dumbledore decided it wasn't safe to place him at the Dursleys so he built him a large and extensive manor in a mountain rage in the far south of the country putting ever protection charm imaginative on it. He also got hundreds of house elves to take care of the boy. Of course Dumbledore or one of his colleges came of regularly to check up on the boy, and to teach him.

Ever since he was 5 Dumbledore and his colleges came every couple days or so to teach Harry. Dumbledore was positive that Voldemort would be back and wanted Harry ready. Currently Harry has mastered almost everything they can through at him with his wand, He was getting really good at wordless magic, and he would be starting wand less and wordless magic soon. He was almost as good as professor Snape in potions, and his huge garden of every plant imaginable speaks for his herbology skills. The only place he really struggled in was divination but he was getting better at that by the session.

Dumbledore was coming to his manor today to explain what would be happening when he arrived at Hogwarts. With that the fire place roared to life and Dumbledore strolled gracefully out of the Hearth.

"Ah, Hello Harry."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"So I would think you're wondering what will be happening at Hogwarts this year." Harry simply nodded.

"Well when you arrive you will be sorted with everyone else, but when it comes to classes you will take your necessary classes when that teacher has a free period. You will also have classes with me on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You will not be attending any classes with your peers, because we do not want you to accidently harm another student, we don't want stories all over the paper that you are much to advanced for your age, and you would be bored with learning the same things you did years ago. Other than that not much should be different. You don't need anything on the supply list so that's all set. Well no that that is settled how about some lunch."

"Of course, I belief Fuzzy (Fuzzy is the head house elf by the way) was just about to call me, ah her he is."

"Sirs, lunch is being ready in the sunroom."

"Thank you Fuzzy, We'll be there in a minute," Harry said. The pair walked in to the sunroom which had a great view of Harry's Garden.

"So how is everyone at Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"Good, good in fact I invited all of the staff to come over here and have dinner tomorrow." Harry paled when he realized that about 20 people would be coming over.

"Harry I know you're uncomfortable with a large amount of people but since you're going to Hogwarts you do need to get used to it."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me being nervous."

"Well now that that is settled I must take my leave. I can't wait for tomorrow night, we'll be over at 7. Goodbye."

"O, no."

_Next night_

It was 6:50 and Harry was freaking out, all of his guests would be here soon. The elves had been in the kitchens all day preparing a feast. Harry checked his watch again. It was 6:56 and with that the fire roared to life and Dumbledore strolled out.

"Harry I came a little early to make sure you were doing okay."

"Fine, fine, a little nervous but other than that, fine."

As the last guest flooed away Harry smiled at himself. That had gone a lot better than he had expected. At first he was a little uneasy but then he remembered he knew all of these people. He was nervous though of when he would have to leave his Property. He knew it was a little silly that he had never left his property but there was just no need for him to. Out there was the people he didn't know; He didn't ever know how to get to London, as he had this thought he silently thanked who ever invented apparition. Harry sighed and decided to go to bed, He had a big event coming up.

12347097203947097234

Harry was sacred. He was truly and utterly scared. It was September 1st. In just a few short hours He would be going to Hogwarts. Normally he would be excited but once again he was going to be thrust into the middle of a huge crowd of people. All of them people he didn't know. None of them with as much training as him right now. Where most people would have a sense of superiority Harry was just nervous.

As Harry was pacing in front of the fire thinking over the problem at hand, Fuzzy came in and said,

"Master Breakfast is being ready in the garden for you." The elves knew Harry loved eating in his garden, and they figured he would need it today.

"Thank you Fuzzy. Has my stuff been packed?"

"Yes master Dippsy is bringing it done it just a few minutes."

"Alright, thank you Fuzzy." The house elf bowed deeply and left the room. Harry then made his way out to the garden and ate.

A few hours later

I t was time to leave. Harry made his was toward the apparition point in his house. His trunk was shrunk in his pocket, (Dumbledore said not to do this as it would draw attention but Harry refused to carry it) and he was ready to go. He then turned and left his house for the first time ever.

When Harry got over the sense of being strangled he was in an alleyway. He ventured out and noticed three things 1: Kings Cross was just to his left 2: There were more people than he had ever seen in his life 3: He was about to throw up. Harry wobbled a little before he made his way toward platform 9 and 10.

As soon as he got there he walked straight in between the two platforms and found himself at Platform 9 ¾. Wanting to get away from these bumbling idiots as soon as possible he got onto the train as fast as he could.

When he found an empty compartment he immediately shut the door locked it and shut the blinds. The rest of the trip went uninterrupted and Harry simply sat there recovering from the shock of so many people. He changed into his robes with a flick of his hand just as the train was coming to a stop.

He walked out of his compartment and pushed past people. A little out of fear a little from an air of superiority, even though he promised himself this wouldn't happen. After Hagrid had lead them across the lake and into the great hall was when Harry finally did relax. He finally saw people he knew. Professor Mgonagal started the sorting. Harry didn't pay attention until his name was called.

"Potter, Harry," Mgonagal said. Harry walked up to the stool without a hint of uncertainty. As soon as the hat was placed on his head it started to talk to him.

"Interesting, interesting, plenty of courage, very smart, loyal, very loyal, yet you have an air of superiority that befits a slythern. Hmmm, where to put you. You have qualities from all of the houses yet you don't seem to fit in any of them." The school was getting annoyed. The hat had been on Harry's head for 5 minutes they were about to do something drastic when the hat opened his brim and said

"I declare Harry Potter, NETRAUL." The hat then jumped off Harry's head and said to the boy, "Follow me I must show you your dormitory." The hat proceeded to jump out of the great hall with a confused looking Harry potter following.

The very unlikely pair continued on and the hat started talking,

"I'm very excited I haven't done one of these neutrals since just after the four founders were around. They don't even have them in Hogwarts a history. I don't think people know they can happen. You will have different rooms, including common room, bed room, bathroom, and kitchen/dining room. This is good because you already have a different schedule so it'll just be easier in general." The two emerged on the fourth floor and in front of a picture of a woman playing a grand piano in a field. "Your room is behind this portrait, the password is vineyard, but don't worry no one can get in even if they have the password, see locks onto your magical signature and will only let that one in. Alright let's get back down there so we can finish sorting and eat. By the way if you have any more questions just call for me in your room and I'll come."

The great hall was stunned. The great Harry potter had just been led out of the room by the sorting hat, who had declared him neutral, even though no one knew what that was, and they had been gone for 30 minutes. An then the two came back in as though nothing happened and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table as close to the door as possible and after the feast left, without talking to anybody once.

12304982093859782734987

A month after the sorting no one had seen Harry much. He didn't go to any classes that they saw, He didn't wander the halls. In fact the only time anyone saw him was at dinner time. He ate the other meals in his room.

Rumors were flying around about him. Some said he was a squib who Dumbledore only let him in out of pity. Others just said he was dumb and needed extra help. One rumor even said he wasn't all human and needed to be locked up to be taught. The school was starting to get a victim to their bullying. Harry faced verbal attacks all the time as well as tripping jinx and others of the sort. Harry never said anything back and he never pulled out his wand, or did anything to stop the bullying.

In fact Harry seemed to not mind the bullying at all. It was almost harmless, and no one had really hurt him. The fact that none of their bullying was bothering the boy angered them even more. They started to get even more nasty and a few even started hexing him with light hex's, like the jelly leg jinx. Harry Potter hero and savior of the wizarding world and defeater of Tom Riddle (Voldemort) was being bullied, and only had one friend.

Draco Malfoy had been walking down a hallway and found Harry potter still as a board in the middle of a hallway. He took pity on him and reversed the curse, after that the two became best friends. The two went everywhere together. They had almost identical schedules which only increased their intense friendship. Because of his friendship with Harry, Draco was ridiculed and bullied almost as bad.

Now at some time things got worse and people (Meaning the 1st years as they learned more) started using more and more harmful jinxes and hexes. Harry it seemed didn't mind at all about them. He just continued on with his day. So they moved on to Draco. They started jinxing him and for the most part he blocked them and continued on. One day as the pair were entering the great hall someone (one of the older years most likely) through a blasting jinx at the pair. How ever it went of course and hit the ceeling above the two. With a mighty crash a portion of wall collapsed right on top of Draco Malfoy

The students saw Harry's mournful face and laughed (fully thinking that Draco would be fine, I mean magic can do everything right?). Then one student yelled,

"What are you going to do about it squib!?"

Harry simply whispered with an eerie voice that everyone could hear, "How dare you."

All of a sudden the ceiling (remember it's charmed to look like the sky outside) turned a horrible grey color, and if you looked outside you could see the storm clouds gathering. Wind picked up in the great hall. Harry was lifted up in to the air. It started to pour. Not just outside. It was pouring in side too. People were terrified at what this poor 'squib' was doing. Al of sudden lightning struck the middle of the Gryffindor table (the occupants of which acted in a very ungryffindor manor by screaming).

The occupants of the great hall ran for the exit only to find the storm going on, on the entire level of the castle. The Slytherin's ran towards the dungeon only to find it completely flooded, so they ran with everyone else that escaped the great hall upstairs to the second floor, only to find huge rocks blocking their path so they continued up and up each floor having a different horror. When they reached the top floor nothing was there but they looked out a window and saw dragons attacking each tower.

Then just as suddenly as it started it all stopped, the sun came out and the dragons left and Hogwarts started rebuilding itself. Then a figure appeared in the dust, the figure came closer. And then the dust settled and professor Mgonagal said,

"Come with me we need to address the school of what just happened." The students followed there professor down toward the great hall. When they got there they saw all of the house tables were gone and a section of the room was being used as an infirmary. The entire school was there except one. Harry Potter. The students were seated and when Dumbledore realized the whole school was there he stood up and the students all became scary quite.

"What just happened was an unfortunate situation. It seems that you students aggravated a very powerful peer. You should be ashamed. However what happened next was entirely unforgivable. I'm sad to inform you two students were killed. Can we give a moment of silence to Cho Chang and Dean Thomas."

The whole was completely silent for five minutes. Then Dumbledore picked up his head and said,

"Thank you. I would like to inform you that your classmate (Harry Potter for those of you who haven't figured it out) has been expelled." That wasn't actually true, Dumbledore thought. The boy had calmed down with the help of a few teachers, when he had saw what he had down he had run from the school towards the forbidden forest.

"So," Dumbledore continued. "Please see madam pomfery if you need if not rest or get something to eat." With that Dumbledore stepped down.

Harry couldn't belief he had just done that. He knew he had to go home and pack up or something. The only problem was he had no idea how to get there. He could not flew, he didn't have a port key, and he couldn't apparate while in the Hogwarts. Then as if on cue a thestral walked up out of the brush.

As Harry arrived home Fuzzy came out and Harry said,

"Get ready were moving a lot."

The next day Albus Dumbledore Apparated just outside of the wards of Harry Potters Mansion. He walked past them and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. The mansion was gone.

Wow I'm actually surprised with what happened there I was planning on just having Harry get mildly angry and getting on with his life. Then I tried that and It SUCKED so I started over and then I did it again and again, this chapter was hard is the point. Anyway I know a lot happened in that chapter even if it isn't very long so If you have any questions put it in your review (because you will review) and ill answer them at the end of the next question. Thank you for reading.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docume

Chapter: 3 Realization

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

6 Years later

Harry Potter walked up to the magnificent doors of Gringots bank. Having just turned 17 he was coming to collect his inheritance. Not that he needed more money. Over the years since he left Hogwarts he first worked on his magic and could now do everything wandlessly and wordlessly. He also made millions by selling rare potion ingredients, potions themselves, and different plants. He was one of the biggest suppliers of potions and potion supplies in the world. He also learned that he had the rare gift of being able to talk to animals also known as beast-speaking. He went to the ministry a couple of months after Hogwarts (in disguise) and took his newts. He scored the highest of any person in the past 500 years (by now 506). IN that time he also gained some animagus abilities. One thing he learned that was the rule of having only one animagus was a lie. He had 5. He could turn into a Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn, Cerebus, and hippocampus. These were especially an accomplishment because they were magical creatures. Any way Harry walked into Gringots and walked up to a goblin. In gobbledygook (another skill he learned along with French, Russian, Arabic, and Mermish) he said,

"_Greetings, My name is Harry Potter and I am her to collect my inheritance." _The goblin looked up with very wide eyes and after a short pause and a splutter or two he shook himself and said,

"_My apologies Mr. Potter it has been a long time that I have met someone that spent the time to learn our tongue. I will get you to Ragnook (the head of the bank) immediately."_

"_Thank you Griphook." _The little creature almost fell and asked,

"_How do you know who I am?"_

_"Well you were the elf that brought me to my trust vault when I was 11." _Harry replied.

"_I apologize again most humans find us inferior and never bother to treat us with respect let alone learn our language and remember a few of us."_

_"Yes well I've learned that most wizards are idiots. Why would we antagonize the beings that control all of our money?"_

_"I don't know Mr. Potter bu…" _Harry cut him off and said,

_"Please call me Harry."_

_"Of course Harry, Ah here we are you go in and I have to get back."_

_"Thank you and goodbye." _Griphook turned around back toward the lobby, and Harry turned toward the large doors and knocked. When he heard the 'enter' he walked in and said.

_"Greetings, may our business create much gold for both of us." _Ragnook clearly surprised but not showing it like Griphook, nodded his head and said,

"_Mr. Potter I've been expecting you. We have a lot to discuss today, the main part being your inheritance. Now as is customary please put a few drops of blood on this piece of parchment to confirm it is you." _Harry conjured a dagger and cut across his palm and let a few drops on to the parchment before healing the wound.

"_Alright this will tell us exactly what your inheritance is and what you have." _

Harry James Potter

Vault 687: trust vault containing 0 galleons, 0 sickles, and 0 Knuts

Vault 877: personal vault of Harry James Potter containing 11,465,909 galleons, 19,876,004 sickles, and 78,452,687 Knuts

Vault 58: Potter family vault containing 587,154,867 galleons, 687,978,800 sickles, and 591,006,978 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, priceless artifacts, and library.

Vault 27: Black family Vault containing: 886,946,134 galleons, 777,932,645 sickles, 798,056,978 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, priceless artifacts, and library.

Vault 6: Gryffindor Family Vault containing: 2,765,143,745 galleons, 1,978,485,169 Sickles, 1,592,756,891 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, Priceless artifacts, and library.

Vault 4: Slytherin family vault containing: 3,935,478,956 galleons, 2,987,345,756 sickles, and 267,956,465 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, Priceless artifacts, and library.

Vault 3: Peverell family vault containing: 6,945,967,231 galleons, 8,453,756,284 sickles, 6,734,674,522 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, priceless artifacts, and library.

Vault 1: Merlin family vault containing: 45,867,978,344 galleons, 45,576,356,444 sickles, 35,786,753,466 Knuts, Various family heirlooms, Priceless artifacts, and library.

Properties:

Potter Manor (England), Black manor (England), Gryffindor manor (England), Slytherin manor (England), Peverell manor (England), Merlin Manor (Unknown), 12 Grimwald Place (London, England), 765 Willow Ave. (Godrics Hollow), Potter summer home (Australia), Black Summer Home (Hawaii), Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry (Scotland).

Magical Business Properties:

60% of Diagon Alley, 50% St. Mungos hospital, 75% of The Daily Prophet, 100% Of the Quibbler, 25% of Knocktern Alley, 50% of Providence Alley (Paris)

Muggle Business Properties:

40% of The University of London, 60% of Applebee's food chain, 100% Of Barnes and Noble, 100% of

Total Muggle Worth

2,645,894,376 Pounds

Seats on the Wizengamot:

20 Seats

Harry couldn't believe it. He had known that he had the Potter and Black lordship, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have 4 others, not to mention them being 4 of the oldest and most powerful houses in the world.

_"Now Mr. Potter," _Ragnook said, "_It appears as though in the span of 2 minutes you became the wealthiest and most powerful man in Europe. The first thing we need to do is get you the lordship rings." _Ragnook pulled out a little box, with 5 more quickly afterward. Harry opened each one and took the ring that resided inside, out.

"_The rings will fuse together to form one large ring with each of the family crests on it," _Ragnook to his words the 6 rings combined into one single large ring. "_Now if you wish to hide the ring just turn it to the side and it will vanish. The other thing we need to discuss is your managers. A manager's job is to keep track of your finances and money. Now traditionally a single lord has a single manager, however since you have 6 lordships you will obviously have 6 managers. These managers can be any one, a trusted friend, or anybody else you could find." _After thinking for a while Harry said,

"_I think I want all of my managers to be goblins." _With slightly wide eyes Ragnook said,

"_Of course, forgive my pause I was surprised. Most people wouldn't dare trust the 'inferior goblins' with this important job."_

_ "Well as you and I both know most of my fellow wizards are idiots. Goblins are the clear choice. They hate thieves, and would never lie to you about your money. Plus they already have possession of your gold so you'll get regular updates."_

_ "Now before we go into anything else, do you have anyone you wish to be a manager?"_

_ "Well for my largest lordship, the merlin vault, I would like the goblin Griphook to be my manager. After that I have no preferences"_

_ "Of course, we will call Griphook in, along with a few other candidates." _

An hour later Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell Merlin, Walked out of the wizarding bank of Britain. He now had 6 personal managers whose names were, Griphook, Spitfire, Mumfurn, Quanger, Klevturn, and Perfly. He also had the knowledge that his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, took everything in his trust vault, which was quite a bit of money considering the fact that it was supposed to take care of him for 7 years. In all about 10,000 galleons was taken from him. He would deal with that later right now he needed to get a few things.

He first went to the apothecary, to get some new caldrons. His had deteriorated over the years. He then headed to a small café to get something to eat. After that he took a trip to see Madam Malkin to get some new robes with his families crests on them. Not that he'd be wearing them anytime soon. Harry felt he should hide his multiple new titles for a while. He then made his way to a book store in Knockturn Alley. He started browsing and came across a book entitled '**The summoning of Sprites' **With a smirk he pulled it off the shelve bought the book and then went home, he had an order of Skelegrow to make.

365758563456

Okay so this was different. Um this was mostly a filler chapter. Just a few things to clear up Voldemort will be alive. After Harry left Dumbledore basically turned on him and convinced the public that he had been wrong and that Neville was the boy who lived. Also this will not be a drarry but Draco will be a big part of this story. On that note I have a question do you want this story to have no pairing or have it be Harry/Voldemort? Im sorry if you don't like those options but that is what you have. Make your choice.

nt here...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

At number 12 Grimwald place, an organization known as the Order of The Phoenix had set up shop. A few years back the owner of the fine house (Sirius Black) had escaped from his prison. More specifically the magical prison Azkaban. A few years before that the Dark Lord Voldemort had obtained a rare and magical stone known as The Philosopher's or sorcerer's stone. This blood red object had given him a new body by the time Sirius had gotten out the order had already gone through 2 headquarters, so it was a relief when they obtained an ancient and well protected home to work out of.

Also currently residing in the unclean house (because the house elf refused to clean or strangely enough listen to Sirius) were three teenagers. One was Ronald Weasley. Another was Hermione Granger. The last(there are more but these are the three most 'important') Was the almighty, boy who lived Neville Longbottom. Currently all three of the 'Golden Trio', along with a few of the order members, and Dumbledore, were eating breakfast, when the Daily Prophet carried by an owl flew into the kitchen.

"Why do you still get that thing?" Neville asked. "It's filled lies." Hermione rolled her eyes and replied,

"Only Skeeter lies about everything. The other authors are very truthful and it has great information on politics and the war." Hermione the opened the paper and buried herself in it. Ron having barely herd the short conversation through his insistent eating, looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes. Just as everybody was getting back to their breakfast, Hermione gave out a huge gasp.

"Everyone listen to this!"

_6 Major Lordships Claimed_

_By: Michael Harris_

_Yesterday at gringotts bank 6_

_Lordships were claimed by _

_The very same person. Not only_

_That but all 6 were some of _

_The oldest and most ancient_

_families in Britain. The had asked us to _

_not print his name, (though it's not_

_hard to figure out who it is)_

_and we have to comply because he_

_now signs our checks, claimed the _

_lordships of the,_

_Slytherin family,_

_Griffendor family,_

_Peverell family, _

_Potter family,_

_Black family,_

_And the Ambrosius (better known as Merlin's) family._

_It goes without saying we have new_

_Powerhouse in our society. More on_

_This story when possible._

Everyone in the kitchen sat stunned. After a few moments of stunned silence Dumbledore said,

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter has returned to our world." Dumbledore, knowing the significance of this surprise appearance got very worried.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "It says that he claimed the Black family title. How is that possible? Sirius your Lord Black, aren't you? I mean you even have the Black Lordship ring on." Everyone turned toward Sirius with questioning looks. Sirius gave them sheepish looks and said, "Well technically, no I am not lord Black." Faced with confused looks he explained. "About 300 years ago the Black lord at the time got sent to prison. At the time both of his children were younger than 10. By the time he got out of prison he was completely insane. He made it back to grimwald to his family. He kind of flipped out when he saw all of them and killed his wife and first born son. His second son was severely injured. Do to him being insane he cast the Fidalius charm along with any other spell he could think of effectively trapping himself and his son in the house. Many years later The son walked into saint mungos with more broken bones, bruises, cuts, and burns than anyone of the healers had ever seen. It turns out his father had finally died and with him all of his protective charms.

That son put a clause of sorts in his will years later. He said that no man put in Azkaban prison may ever be entitled Lord Black. So due to ancient pure blood magic and crap like that the second I was put in my jail cell the lordship ring pulled itself off my finger and I was stripped of my title. By that time I had already named Harry the heir to the family of Black."

"But then how did you get us into this house?" Hermione asked.

"The clause only prevented men in Azkaban from claiming the lordship, it does not, and could not, kick someone out of the Black family. Technically until Harry names an heir I am the heir to the Black family." Just as Sirius finished, the clanking of chains and the opening of a door was heard from the hall and someone walked in. Standing up to welcome the guest Dumbledore said,

"That must be Tonks."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," the guest replied, "But it's not Tonks." And with that Harry Ambrosius (I'll be calling him Harry Ambrosius from now on because it is the most ancient and prestigious title he gained) walked into the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix. "Hello Everyone. Hello to you Albus. Hello to the Weasley family or at least most of them. Hello to you other unimportant Order members. Oh and I do understand some of the most famed Young adults in the entire country are right here in MY kitchen. Hello to you Hermione, Ron, and The Boy Who Lived Neville Longbottom. Well now that all the pleasantries are out of the way I would like to say to all of you, get out."

With those last two words Harry had effectively shut everyone up instantly.

"Harry my boy, It's very good to see you!" Dumbledore said trying to salvage the situation. "My it's been a while since you've been gone hasn't it? Why don't you sit down and we'll have a cup of tea and we'll catch up."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to have a cheery discussion with all of you, though I do need to talk to you Dumbledore, Then again it won't be much of a conversation will it? It will be more of me telling you to replace the money you stole from my vaults, and you complying. News flash for everyone here Just because you're the magical guardian of somebody does not mean you're allowed to take money and priceless artifacts from the minors family vault."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ron yelled standing up. "You better get out of here before we curse you to high hell."

"Go ahead," Harry answered calmly, "Here I'll give you a free shot, do your worst." Harry opened his arms wide and stood in front of Ron begging to be cursed.

"I'll show you!" Ron yelled before he raised his wand. Just as a curse was about to be thrown from his lips Sirius rose and yelled,

"RON STOP!" Turning around surprised, Ron shot a confused look at Sirius.

"The magic surrounding an ancient pureblood house is such that if somebody attacks a member of the family without the Head of the house's permission or consent the spell will instantly rebound at ten times the original power."

"Well it's good to see that somebody is versed in pureblood traditions here. Now that that's done with get out of my house Dumbledore return that artifacts and money back to my vaults before the month is out or you will be arrested and sent to Azkaban losing your spot as headmaster, and any political power you hold. A full list of what needs to be replaced will be found with Ragnook at the bank."

"And why should we leave?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"Because if you don't I will make you leave." Harry answered.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," Neville laughed.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you convinced the public he was the chosen one after I left Dumbledore. And if that's how you feel then I guess I have no choice than to remove you from my home. Goodbye." Harry said jollily and as if magic herself was doing the bidding of Harry every person beside Harry, Sirius, and Remus were thrown off of the property. "Now I did not throw you to off of the property for a few reasons. One I've never met either of you that I can remember at least. Two your family, Sirius by me being head and you being the heir, and Remus you for your pack, and though I am not very happy with you two at the moment I refuse to turn my back on the only family I have left. As such I will be giving you two this house and a monthly allowance on 7,000 galleons.

Stunned silence followed before Remus spoke up and said, "We can't possibly accept your money."

"You are family, what kind of person would I be if I didn't take care of my family? And you're not going to just take it and sit around this place like slugs, I Have a business I've been running for the past years by myself, now that I have so much more on my plate I couldn't possibly do it by myself. Perhaps you have herd of it. It's called 'Lilly pad stem; potion supply store'. A gasp rose from the two.

"But that's the largest exporter of Potions, potion ingredients, Plants or anything else to do with potions" Sirius exclaimed. "We've ordered from there several times."

"Yes well it's become increasingly harder to keep it up and running by just myself and the few house elves I have trained to work with potions ingredients. So I had the idea that we could have you two simply prepare a few potion ingredients each day, you wouldn't have to do any brewing I'll find a potions master for that. What do you think?"

"For all you're doing for us it's the least we could do," Remus said with Sirius quickly agreeing.

"Great I'll send over a few house elves with the supplies later right now I need to deal with a few more things. Though we are not on the most friendly of terms right now I hope that can change over time. Oh and one more thing, I always know what my money is being used for, if any goes to the Order of the Flaming Flamingos (I wanted to do something other than flaming chickens) you will be disowned and sent out to the streets, have a good day. With that Harry swept out of the room said hi to creature and Mrs. Black before he left the house and apparated away.

78981223458798273453

Narcissa Malfoy was a mess. Her husband had been killed a few years earlier during a raid on the Ministry of Magic. Her son was, despite seeming to be a model pureblood heir, was really just a child, who couldn't yet handle the responsibility of being a pureblood lord. Not that he could be any way, The Malfoy lordship required the Heir to have finished their education before they took the title. So right now Narcissa was the stand in lord until her son could take over, she knew however, that he was nowhere near ready for the responsibility he would gain. She needed a miracle, and she needed one fast.

Just as Narcissa finished her train of thought a House elf popped into existence in front of her informing her that a Man was in the entrance hall wanting her. She pursed her lips at the uninvited guest and got up moving toward the hall. She entered to see the last person she would have ever thought would have been there. Harry Potter, her son's child hood friend stood there looking more regal than her late husband ever did. He turned toward her and smiled slightly before saying,

"Narcissa, your miracle has arrived." Narcissa stared at him for a moment before gesturing for him to follow and led the way to the gardens where she took a seat at a small table before Harry joined her.

"Now why are you here?" Narcissa asked.

"Well I heard about your troubles and I know Draco won't be able to take over at the end of this school year, so I'm here to help. You may know but I came into my inheritance today. One of the lordships I gained was the Black Lordship. I propose that until you and I deem Draco ready to hold the lordship you pass it to me. I will take care of all of the politics and companies and everything else and you can work with Draco to make him ready. I would of course give both of you a monthly allowance in order to get all of your things and such but until Draco is ready the Malfoy name will be mine." Narcissa sat in shocked silence (but with her mouth open as Malfoys do not gape) for a moment before she answered,

"How do I know you aren't doing this just to have the power and once you get it you won't give it back?"

"I Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell Ambrosius do her by swear upon my body, mind, and soul that I will give the Malfoy lordship to Draco Malfoy at the time at which his mother think he ready and he accepts it. So mote it be." A white light encased Harry as the binding magic took place. Narcissa was once again silent before she spook in a commanding voice,

"I Narcissa Ursula Malfoy nee Black do hear by give the Malfoy lordship To Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Peverell Ambrosius until a time at which I fell my son deserves it and he agrees to it, so mote it be." This time a white light encase both Narcissa and Harry and when it faded Harry had the Malfoy lordship ring on his finger along with the other 6.

"Now you and your son will be given an allowance of 20,000 galleons a month. That should be more than enough to get you through even with your expensive life style. Now I have to go shopping and then I have a job interview I need to get to." He got up, as did she and before he could leave Narcissa gave him a tight hug and said to him,

"Thank you."

"Whatever you need My Lady," Harry responded before he detached himself and found a fire place to flew away in.

134574385720394850293745290

Arriving back in Diagon Alley Harry made his way to Madame Malkin's to be fitted for a new wardrobe with his crest on all of his robes and clothes. As he entered he was quickly moved to a stand where he stood with his arms out. He was quickly measured and moved to tell what he wanted.

"I would like 35 robes with my 7 crests, Ambrosius in the middle with the other 6 smaller and surrounding it. I want 5 of each in the color of a family. Potter: Blue with Orange trim, Black: Black with Silver trim, Malfoy: green with black trim, Peverell: Yellow with black trim, Gryffindor: Crimson with Gold trim, Slytherin: Green with Silver trim, And Ambrosius: Blue with gold trim. All made from Acromantula silk and when ever done please call the house elf Fuzzy who will pick it up for me," Harry told Madame Malkin.

"Alright that comes to a total of 4,687 galleons 9 sickles and 15 knuts." Harry pulled out the bank card that had been given to him by Ragnook for automatic withdrawals and handed it over. After he was done there he headed to the book store where he bought several texts. He proceeded to the trunk store, he hadn't gotten a new one in a while and would most likely be needing one soon. He bought a trunk that had 5 expandable compartments with varying amounts of protection spells on them. He sent a password in the parseltongue. And set of once more. The final stop of the day was to find a familiar or two. He moved into Knockturn alley where things were stranger than anywhere else and entered a pet store.

He moved throughout the isles looking at everything there was to offer. He quickly spotted possibly the largest Shadow Phoenix he had ever seen after a short conversation between him and the phoenix (now named Morgandy) he put her on his shoulder and continued through the aisles. He found a large egg in a shadowed corner and recognized it instantly he picked it up moved to the counter and paid for the two despite the warnings about the egg and not knowing what could come from it. He moved out of the store safely stored the egg and checked the time.

"Just in time." He said to himself and found a fire place to flew away in.

23049857-9857-19847305289374

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He had just been kicked out of his headquarters by the brat he had trained since he was a baby. Not to mention that but Fawkes disappeared months ago and would not come back. And to top it all off the school year was quickly approaching and nobody was interviewing for the DADA position. Well except for the one today and as far as he could see it couldn't have gotten better. The man had passed his newts with flying colors, better than most people could dream of. He had a mastery in DADA, transfiguration, charms, herbology, Care of magical creatures, Astronomy, and a double mastery in Potions. To top it all of he was only 17. The way Dumbledore looked at it, it didn't matter if he didn't particularly like the person he had no choice but to hire them.

Speaking of him the flew roared to life as the (only) candidate flewed into his office.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, making Dumbledore suck in his breath sharply before he composed himself and asked Harry to take a seat. After many questions Dumbledore decided that despite his anger (hate) for Harry he needed to hire him. It would be unfair to his students if he didn't, and he didn't want another Umbridge incident. 'Beside,' Dumbledore thought to himself, 'this way I can keep an eye on him.' He smiled inwardly and said,

"Your hired" and firmly grasped the hand of his new employee.

789555735789345789789235792837598217595827598279

_Well I know it's been a while but now that I have a working computer and it's summer hopefully I'll be able to write more. If you have any questions pm or review and I'll answer at the next chapter. I've decided it will be a Harry/tom slash. If you don't like it, I don't care._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Ron Weasley was fair man, or at least he thought he was. He didn't get mad very easily (not true) he always listened to the other side of an argument (also not true) and he never overreacted (I've never lied so much before in my life) He was however, turned into a snarling beast when the annoying potter brat had come into the headquarters and kicked them all out. He acted like he was all high and mighty when he was really nothing more than a pathetic child. And now the order had to be re located to the burrow. His house was completely over run and he had no room what so ever.

He couldn't figure out what happened. One day we were taking things from his vault, he was completely ignorant, and nobody had seen him in years; the next he's kicking us out of OUR headquarters, demanding we return his things and is a juggernaut in both political and magical power. What had happened!?

Ron was sure though that no matter what he would not let the little jack ass ruin his last year at Hogwarts. He was just glad that in a few days he would be leaving his overcrowded horrible house, for the serenity that is his school.

The next few days felt like forever as Ron never left his room other than for meals. He didn't want to be talking to strangers or anybody else for that matter. So as the day finally came for him to leave for kings cross station Of course he wasn't prepared at all. In true Weasley fashion he hadn't waited until the day of, to pack anything, and the usual flurry of activity was taking place inside the house in order to get everything packed. They moved into the living room, as to floo out. They arrived at Kings cross in one piece and Ron moved onto the train, quickly finding Hermione in the prefect's car.

The ride there was short and filled with conversation. The main topics seemed to be; who the new DADA teacher was, as nobody knew, and Harry Potter. It annoyed Ron to no end and he sat the entire trip trying not to kill anybody that mentioned him. Once they arrived they moved to the carriages finding Neville and moved to the castle where they sat down for the opening feast. Eyes scanned the table looking for the new teacher that should have been sitting there yet found no new eyes looking down.

Confused the students watched the sorting politely clapping at each new member that joined they're house. The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his welcoming speech.

"Welcome and welcome back. A few reminders for everybody, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. We are welcoming a new DADA professor this year and some of the older students may have noticed we have no new faces up here. He was unavailable tonight and for the sake of making a grand entrance he asked I not say his name. Now I have nothing else to say so, tuck in!" The food appeared and the usual choruses of "ooooos" and "aaaaaahs" came from the first years before they started to eat with vigor.

The desert ended and Ron and Hermione led the first years to the common room explained everything to them and then headed in early for the night. The next morning they headed down stairs grabbed something to eat and their schedules and headed off to their first class of the semester; Double Defense with Slytherins.

They entered the room and moved to their usual spot right up front. The rest of the students filled in and sat on the normal sides, leaving Slytherin on the left and Gryffindor of the right. The door to the office burst open and their new teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello class I am Professor Ambrosius."

2345790982034975892374059780

Harry Ambrosius was in all means very excited about teaching. He had never really gotten an opportunity to enjoy his time at Hogwarts and now that he was teaching he had all the time in the world. To top it all off if any annoying students got in his way he was now aloud to punish them. He could keep an eye on the troublesome old headmaster. And just enjoy himself. The last month or so he had been moving the bare essentials into his new quarters at the school and the first day of lessons was fast approaching. The night of the opening feast he would not attend as he had to collect a potion ingredient and deliver it to his two workers at Grimwald place. This really only worked to his advantage as he wanted to see the looks of outrage as the people in the 7th year realized who would be teaching them. He smirked to himself as he moved back to the work he was on at the moment.

09098023457283457293485

The first day of lessons had finally arrived and Harry was more excited than even Hermione. He watched from his office as the students slowly filtered in. He watched as the classic scenario took place and the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat on opposite sides of the room. He rolled his eyes at the child like behavior and as the last student sat down he through open the door and said,

"Hello class, my name is Professor Ambrosius." The shocked looks on the faces of all of the students was enough to force a smile from his face. It took little less than a minute before looks of anger came across almost every Gryffindors face. Hermione and Ron (as predicted) stood up and started to yell at the situation.

"Why the hell should we listen to anything you have to say," Hermione said.

"Yeah what do you know about anything, you're just some spoiled brat who thinks he can do anything," Ron continued.

"Yes but the difference between me and any other spoiled brats who think they can do anything, is that I really can do anything. For example I can give you both detentions for shouting in my class and disrespecting a Professor. Oh and look at that, I just did. You will meet me here tonight at 7:00 for your punishment," Harry said calm as could be.

"That's not fair!" Neville shouted.

"What is not fair is you three wasting the time of myself and your classmates. Neville you will join your classmates in detention. You will now sit down or you detentions will be extended to the end of the week."

Ron looked for a moment as though he was going to argue but then sat down with Hermione.

"Good," Harry continued, "Now I have decided that this house rivalry thing has gotten way out of hand so I came up with a seating chart. You will sit in these spots every day until I decide to change it." He flicked his hand and the seating chart was drawn on the chalk board. Everyone quickly noticed that they were sitting next to somebody of the opposite house and didn't move until Harry barked a quick, "Move it!" and they quickly found their new seats.

"Now I was reviewing your curriculum for the past few years and I notice it is severely lacking in all areas. I peg this off as many changes in inadequate teachers,"

"Not all of them were inadequate; Remus Lupin was the best teacher we ever had!" Neville yelled standing up.

"Remus was exceedingly well at teaching dark creatures however any spells or anything that didn't have a heartbeat he did nothing with and as such his was inadequate. Now sit down before I make you." Neville sank back down in his chair and Harry continued with his lesson. "As I was saying this year I intend to make sure all of you pass your NEWTS with flying colors. Now I figured the easiest way for me to examine what you already know is to set you into pairs and have you duel. Your desk partners will do fine for this activity. Now everybody up," Most of the class rose but a few Gryffindors stubbornly stayed were they were. Harry gave a slight smile before he vanished all of the desks and chairs sending those still occupying theirs to the floor.

The class laughed as the red faced Gryffindors picked themselves up and stood to face their dueling partner. "Now I'm sure you are all familiar with proper dueling etiquette. You will bow to your opponent and then walk away before the dueling commences; Begin." The class moved to their partners bowed and turned before the dueling started. Crabbe and Goyle quickly fell to their opponents followed by Neville and Seamus. The other duels took a little longer though most duels were done in the first ten minutes. After only fifteen minutes there were only two duels still going. They were Pansy Parkinson vs. Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy vs. Hermione Granger.

The first of the two duels ended suddenly as pansy sent a Reducto at the same time Ron sent a Stupefy and they both hit each other ending the duel in a tie. The last duel continued for a good five more minutes before Hermione fell to the ground from a well-placed body bind curse.

"Well done all of you," Harry said as he released Hermione from her body bind. You all did well however all of you can improve in many ways.

"Like you know any more than we do," Ron said.

"Yeah most of us are older than you," Neville continued. Harry narrowed his eyes at the two before he said,

"Very well it seems that none, or at least most of you doubt my skill, and ability to teach this class. So I have invited Professor Snape here to have a duel with me. If you would all step to the side of the room, so he and I have space and so I may cast protective charms on you." The class moved to the sides as Professor Snape emerged from whatever dingy corner he had been hiding in. Harry waved his wand (one must have their own secrets, the fact that he can cast even better without a wand is something that nobody needed to know at the moment) and cast several powerful protective charms around his students before turning to his friend smiling, bowing and turning around before the duel started.

The duel started off at a fast and furious pace. The students watched in awe as the two obvious experts twirled around each other with seeming ease dodging each other's blows and firing right back. The magic in the room was thick and many students almost screamed when some red colored curse exploded mere inches from them against the protective charms. After twenty minutes many students began to realize the class was almost over. Harry seemed to notice this too and smiled at the students quickly before going back to the duel.

Quickly there after Snape conjured several birds before sending them hurtling after his young opponent. Harry smiled once again and quickly returned his wand to his robes. As the birds approached Harry took a particular stance and at the last second before the birds hit their mark he morphed into a giant three headed dog which ignored the birds that bounced off of his fur and started running towards Professor Snape. Snape quickly morphed into his own animagus, which was that of a Hippogriff. He leaped into the air quickly avoiding the initial sweep of the Cerebus below, but because they were inside he didn't have much of anywhere to go and was thrown to the ground by the second sweep knocking him unconscious.

Harry tuned back to his human form and walked over to his fellow Professor before waking him and having him turn to his human form as well. They turned to the class and Harry took out his wand once more before he took the charms surrounding his students down and putting their desks and chairs back.

"Now before you go I would like you all to write a simple essay explaining how you can improve your dueling skills, from what you have witnessed from Professor Snape and myself. It does not have to be long a paragraph or two will be enough. You are excused," Harry said. As the last students filled out he shut the door and turned toward his battered friend. "Here let me help you," Harry said as he noticed Severus healing his wounds.

"Nonsense It's not very bad and I've had to deal with a lot more before," Severus responded.

"Well it doesn't mean you should have to," Harry said.

"It's fine, how are you though?"

"I'm fine although you did get a few good hits in."

"So did you." They fell into a comfortable silence, healing their own wounds until Severus said, "Narcissa is expecting you for Christmas you know." Harry smiled slightly before he said,

"Well you know her if I don't show up she'll kill me." The two smiled at each other for a moment before Severus stood up and said,

"Well I have a class soon I had better get going, and It was nice to see you again Harry." Harry smiled at him for a second before he said,

"You too Severus." Severus then swept out of the room and Harry moved back to his office to get ready for the next class.

The next couple months went by pretty uneventfully. Harry continued teaching, and giving out detentions and catching up with old friends. The only really exciting thing came on Halloween after the feast. Harry had just finished his meal and had headed up to his rooms. As he entered he moved to his bedroom and found Morgandy Staring intently at his dresser. Turning to see what she was looking at Harry noticed the large egg he had purchased months ago, which had a warming charm on it, had a large piece of its shell missing. He looked closer and saw a little head pushing against the egg in order to make the opening wider. It continued to work through the shell until it fell apart and left the small basilisk sitting in a pile of its own shell.

"_Hello little one,"_ Harry said cooing at the baby serpent that looked back at him with wide eyes.

_ "Mother," _The little basilisk said as it moved toward Harry and started to crawl up his arm. "_Hungry," _The serpent said opening his mouth for emphasis. Harry chuckled and said,

"_Here you are Anwell," _As he gave the now named serpent a rat to chew on. Harry cooed at his new familiar as he had his first meal. As Anwell finished Harry changed into his Pajamas and crawled under the covers were Anwell curled up to him and fell asleep, Harry following quickly.

2348957293409852049

_ Okay so I know that wasn't as long as the others but I thought it a good place to end. A few things for you to know, Voldemort is alive and well, He gained the stone in the first year due to Harry being gone. The chamber of secrets was opened, Ginny was not brought down but nobody figured out what was doing it or Killed the basilisk this was due to Voldemort coming back and telling Lucius to get the Diary back, which Draco did. Third year was pretty much the same as in canon, with Neville in the place of Harry. Fourth had the tournament go with 3 champions not 4. Fifth and sixth were pretty much the same as canon again with the exception of Neville in Harry's place. If you have any more questions please ask. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 6_

_The Hogsmead weekend had arrived and the entire school was excited about the prospect of getting out of the school for a while. This also included Professor Ambrosius, as he couldn't wait to leave the school and pick up a few things he needed. Although he would not be going to Hogsmead for them. Harry was traveling to Diagon Alley this day. As the kids left for the town Harry moved into his office and took some floo powder out of a bowl on the mantle throwing in the fire place saying,_

_"Diagon Alley."_

_Harry headed straight to the bank. He walked up to the first free Goblin and asked to speak to Griphook and the rest of his managers flashing his lordship ring to show who he was. The goblin immediately lead him to an office where he was asked to sit and after a moment his managers walked in._

_"Good day gentleman and may our business create much gold for both all of us." The goblins responded with nod and a wondering as to why he was here._

_"Well there are a few things I would like to know, One of them being Dumbledore and the state of his theft, Has he returned all gold?"_

_"He has," Griphook said, "And he also through in a box of lemon drops to say sorry" Harry snorted before he continued._

_"Now I was curious as to the state of my wealth after I am gone. I know every family has different rules about it and I wished to know it I must sire, or birth an heir for each house, If I could leave it to a person I trust in my will or if I may have one child and give everything to them." Spitfire stepped forward and said,_

_"The potter house allows you to name an heir in your will or a child at birth." The other goblins all stepped forward one at a time to give reports on the customs of each of their respective families. It seemed as though the Potter and Black families were the only ones where you could name an heir at you death. The rest had to be offspring of Harry's. Harry thought about the new information for a moment before he said,_

_"Thank you," and walked out of the bank._

_5747828983475029347_

_Harry was walking down the street weaving his way through the hustle and bustle. He walked into Flourish and Blotts. He was walking down an Isle looking at books of Ancient Runes. He decided after a moment that he would go for mastery in Ancient Runes next. He was already very proficient in them he just needed to work on some of the more advanced things and then take the test at the ministry. He was about to grab a book off of the shelf when he remembered he had several libraries in the depths of Gringotts. He decided he would see if there were books there he could use and turned out of the store. _

_"As Harry walked out of the store he saw two identical looking men with red hair that anybody would know. They were looking at an empty store. It was one of the smallest lots on the street and probably in the worst spot for a store. It was hidden away almost, not quite on the main street and people would have no way of seeing it from the main street. Harry went in a little closer as to eavesdrop on the two. He cast a charm to silence everything (to him at least) other than the conversation between twins._

_"How much longer do you think it will take Gred?"_

_"Well Feorge we are very close, a couple more pay checks and I think It will be ours."_

_"Thank god I hate working with dad at the ministry."_

_ "I agree it's soooooo boring."_

_"Boys you will never make any money with that shop, it's out of the way and nobody can see it," Harry said walking up behind them a little. They jumped and spun around quickly. They noticed Harry and put their wands away._

_"Well what do you think we should do, we can't afford anything else," Fred said._

_"Well, Fred," Harry said emphasizing the Fred as to show he could tell them apart. They were a bit taken aback by this but motioned for him to continue. "I suggest you follow me." He turned around and started heading toward the gate the opened to The Leaky Caldron. The twins followed behind a little cautiously but interested none the less. They came to an empty store almost right next to the entrance of the alley. It was one of the first store's everybody saw when they walked in. Harry held open the door for the twins and turned on the lights. The store, while being in one of the best locations, was also one of the largest of the alley it was about 50,000 sq. feet. It was spread throughout 3 floors and that didn't count the basement or the apartment on top. _

_The twins looked around in awe at the complete size of the store before looking back at Harry and asking,_

_"So why did you show us this, to make us realize our dream is dumb and we should pick another?" Harry smiled at the accusatory voice and responded,_

_"I showed you this because this is where your dream will be happening." Silence followed that statement before George said,_

_"Not all of us have money to spend like you do." Harry smiled again and said._

_"I am sure you are aware that I have very recently come into my inheritance. One of the properties I gained a part in was Diagon alley. When Narcissa named me the temporary head of the house of Malfoy I gained an extra 20%. I know own 80% of this alley. The rest belongs to Madame Zabini. She also holds the other 50% of Providence Alley in Paris. I have decided to give you your dream. I will pay the 20% of the monthly cost that goes to Madame Zabini. I will also give you 500,000 Galleons in order to buy product, experiment and get equipment. When you have paid off that debt which I know will happen very soon I will get 40 % of the prophets you two will get 60%. You may live in the apartment above the store, until a point you get enough money to move out and change that into more store space, or live in it forever, whichever you prefer. Do we have an agreement?" The twins stared at Harry with mouths dropped and Eyes wide. They took a moment before Fred asked,_

_"Why? Why are you doing this for us? All or family has ever done is be horrible to you." George continued where his twin left off,_

_"Mom, Ron, and Ginny have stolen from you,"_

_"Percy has always hated you because the Ministry hate's you,"_

_"And Dad never did anything to stop what he knew was happening._

_"And yet"_

_"Here you"_

_"Are giving,_

_"Use the,"_

_"Opportunity,"_

_"People,"_

_"Dream,"_

_"Of,"_

_"Why?" The twins finished. Harry thought about it for but a moment before he said._

_"But you didn't do anything to me. Charlie didn't do anything to me. Bill didn't do anything to me. None of you knew what was happening until recently and at that point I had already taken care of it. Not to mention you are incredibly talented and good at what you do. Now I'm going to go to Gringotts and have that money transferred to your account, I want you then to go home collect everything you have, settle into the apartment and but anything you need. I want this store up in less than a month; Alright?" The twins nodded before they shook Harry's hand and he moved to the door. He opened the door before he stopped and turned back and said,_

_"That's right, two more things, one you need to buy a bell for this door or the deal is off. I mean a regular muggle bell; and two Gemini Twins are a thing of beauty. You were made for each other, do not hide that relationship. The Weasley men watched as Harry walked out of the store, shocked that somebody had figured out their relationship. They stood for a moment more before the decided to do exactly as the man said. They gave each other a quick kiss before they moved to the door and to the apparition point, only a few seconds away._

_9879868757647648769870_

_Harry watched as the couple quickly moved to the apparition point to get their things from the Burrow. He couldn't imagine the yelling that happen when Molly realized they were leaving quitting their jobs at the ministry and opening joke shop that got started by Harry Ambrosius. He chuckled to himself and moved once again toward Gingotts. As he headed up the steps he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and was met by several figures in Black robes and white masks, destroying his property. Glass was breaking and people were being attacked. Then at the other end of the Alley he appeared._

_Voldemort stood at the end of the alley watching as things were broken and people tortured. As soon as Voldemort arrived Harry saw people putting up ant-apparition spells, along with putting out all the fires in the alley to stop Floo travel. They blocked off the entrance at the end and then continued terrorizing the wizards and witches in the alley. Harry sighed and moved away from the steps and into the crowd of fighting people. He was making his way to Voldemort. Several times people had come at him, from both sides in order to incapacitate him. He quickly stunned them and kept moving. He finally made it to Voldemort and said,_

_"Hello Tom, Fine day isn't it." Voldemort was startled by the use of his first name but then he responded,_

_"Golden boy Potter comes to save the day, how pathetic._

_"It's Ambrosius now actually, and I didn't come to save the day I did however tell you stop wrecking my alley."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Upon my inheritance I gained control of 60% of this alley. Once Narcissa temporarily gave me the Malfoy lordship I gained another 20% so yes this is my Alley and your wrecking it so stop."_

_"I will not leave just because-"_

_"I didn't ask you to leave," Harry said, "I asked you to stop wrecking my alley. You may stay and shop if you like if not then I don't care but stop wrecking it."_

_"How do you fell on the hostages?"_

_"At the moment I don't however, I will be talking with Madame Zabini and I think she will agree it is time for a natural location in this war. Do what you will with them today but before this time next week, this will be neutral. As such I don't care if you're eating ice cream and Albus Dumbledore is sitting to tables down there is no fighting. I will have wards in place to prevent such a thing If you do fight you will never be welcomed back in. I am also planning on buying Knockturn alley and Jigsaw Alley that run parallel to Diagon, they will also be neutral. This entire section of Wizarding London will be neutral." Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment before he said,_

_"When that is in place I would love to come and shop."_

_"Wonderful the Weasley twins are opening a shop soon you should visit." Voldemort chuckled deeply which stopped any and all curses from the fight long forgotten behind them._

_"I'll be there Harry, I'll be there," Voldemort responded._

_"Great, now Narcissa is having a Yule party this year, first one since Lucius was put in prison, have you been invited?"_

_"I have not."_

_"Well would you like to come as my second?"_

_"I would be delighted."_

_"Wonderful," Harry said, "Do you have a moment to chat? We really should have a more private conversation."_

_"I do though not much as the ministry is trying to get in."_

_"Oh forget them nobody can get in right now, my own wards are surrounding the place leave them be. In the meantime," Harry said to the rest of the occupation behind him. "You will clean up my alley and when I come back down it had better be just the way it was." For a moment nobody moved, then a few of the Death Eaters burst out laughing. Harry narrowed his eyes at the lack of cleaning happening and with a sudden surge of anger and a rip of clothes a giant Dragon flew above the alley roaring down at the occupants. The dragon was mostly black. The black faded into red down the legs and tail. And the eyes were emerald green leaving no doubt who it was. Many people screamed (not that they would admit it later) and dove for cover. The dragon spat some fore that reached just close enough to people that their eyebrows singed just a bit. _

_With that the Death Eaters and shoppers a like got to work on repairing the alley. The dragon nodded satisfactory and turned back to Harry Ambrosius before dropping onto the ground._

_"Shall we?" He asked Voldemort and without waiting moved to the building that the Weasley twins would be occupying soon, and made their way up to the apartment Level. They walked into the living room and Harry sat down and motioned for Voldemort to do the same._

_"Dobby," Harry yelled. The exuberant elf Harry had met at the Malfoy's appeared with a 'pop'._

_"What can I be doing for Master Harry?" Dobby asked._

_"Could you bring some tea please?" Dobby shook his head violently and popped away again._

_"Now," Harry started, "I wished to talk to you about the Slytherin Lordship."_

_"What about it?" Voldemort asked._

_"I want you to take it back."_

_"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked._

_"I want you to take it back, the only reason I have it is because you accidently made me a Horcrux the night you killed my parents. As such when I gained my Inheritance the blood recognized me almost as you in a way," Harry paused to take a sip of the tea Dobby had provided. "I have no right to it and you should have it back." Harry watched Voldemort as he paused and thought of what Harry had said. "Here," Harry said pulling on his lordship ring having the Slytherin ring come off of his finger. He then reached over and gave it to Voldemort, who took it and slipped it onto his finger. As he did so a glow encased them both and a pulse of magic was felt as the lord ship was changed._

_"Why didn't you just die that night?" Voldemort asked with a little smile on his face._

_"I'm hurt," Harry responded, "Are you telling me you don't just love my company." Harry said with an equally big smile._

_"What the hell is happening?!" came a scream from behind them. They turned to see two red heads staring at the Dark lord._

_"I must be leaving, Harry I will keep in touch, perhaps we will meet in you neutral zone next time. Goodbye," Voldemort said sneering at the Weasleys as he walked past. Before the Twins could ask again Harry asked, "What happened with Molly?" The two groaned. _

_987204850298102935709_

Voldemort walked out of the building to see his Death Eaters dutifully cleaning the Alley as Harry told them to. Then it hit him, He had turned Harry into a Horcrux. But then Nagini was made a Horcrux more than 30 years ago and hadn't aged a day. Any snake would be dead at her age (other than the basilisk) but went she still lived. Did that mean that he had gifted another with immortality without meaning to? This had just gotten interesting.

20349582048-15945820973406

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked into the Great Hall for Dinner. The evening edition of the prophet lay open in front of him. On the front cover was a story of how Diagon Alley had been attacked by Death Eaters and then shut off while one of the richest men in the world was inside. 3 hours later it was opened nothing was broken, nobody was dead, and everybody was sworn to secrecy as to what happened inside, other than Harry Ambrosius and the Weasley twins who refused to say anything about the situation. As Harry walked past the Gryffindor Table, Dumbledore watched as Ron Weasley stood up and yelled at Harry quieting the entire hall.

"What have you done to my brothers?!" Harry looked at him for a moment before he said,

"It is none of your concern sit down now, you are disrupting dinner."

"To hell it's none of his concern you did something to his brothers of course it is his concern!" Neville yelled standing up.

"You will sit down now!" Harry said in a low but dangerous voice.

"Lord Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell Ambrosius uses imperious curse to turn twins against family," Hermione said standing up as well. "Sounds like a great title to me, let's give it to Reta and see what she does with it, I rather like the idea of you and your family title's being besmirched and ridiculed. Thrown in the gutter perhaps in a way. After we're done with you won't be able to go to Gringotts without being ridiculed." Sharp intakes of breath were heard from the other side of the room where the Slytherins gaped (not really Slytherins don't gape) at the use of words.

"Enough," Harry said in a dangerously low voice. "You two," Harry pointed to Ron and Neville, "Will serve detentions every night until you leave for Christmas. You," Harry looked at Hermione, "you will be expelled, your wand shall be snapped and you will be sent back to be with your parents." Hermione gasped at the sudden twist and sat down in her seat crying. Dumbledore jumped up and ran to Harry's side.

"Now, now that seems a little harsh don't you think?" He asked. "Surely there is another way to solve this situation."

"I may remind the Headmaster," Harry said, "That as there is no other claimer of the other houses I own this castle." Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he said,

"Is there no other way to keep one of our best students here."

"It is either Expulsion or an Honors duel." Several more deep intakes of breath were heard behind them at the options put out.

"The duel," Hermione said, "I want to do the duel."

"Hermione stop," Neville said, "He could kill you, legally."

"I don't care if there is a chance he'll let me keep my magic I'll duel him."

"The duel it is," Harry said, "I see no reason to wait let us go outside and get this over with." Hermione rose and the pair walked out of the Great Hall and were quickly followed by the entire school. They reached the middle of the grounds and Dumbledore put up protective barriers around the students. The two pulled out their wands bowed turned around walked, stopped and faced each other once again. Dumbledore said a quick,

"Begin" and the duel started. Hermione was good and came out of the gate swinging. She through as many spells as she could at the man but he was sending them faster. Harry was far superior in every way to Hermione. The initial battle took less than 3 minutes. Hermione was hit with a stunner and Harry approached her putting his foot on her chest in order to keep her down. He picked up her wand and looked back down at her. She whimpered slightly and he said,

"Count yourself lucky, Diffendo." With that spell Hermione granger lost her left hand. Harry walked away from the girl crying and screaming and bleeding and made his way to the castle as Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore rushed to her side. Harry passed Severus and said to him,

"Great, now my dinner has been ruined," and he walked inside.

2340572038940529347069

_Okay so that's the new chapter. I need some help Draco needs a partner I feel. The question is who? Let me know what you think. I was thinking somebody like Charlie or Bill. Oh Snape could use somebody too. So let me know what your thinking, and by the way if you want to tell all your cyber friends about this story I wouldn't mind it. By the way Voldemort isn't all snake like he is and always has been his 17 or 18 year old self and so will Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy looked in the mirror as he prepared for the Yule ball his Mother was throwing this year. He remembered his time at Hogwarts. In first year he had been friends with Harry Potter despite the fact that he was ostracized for it. After Harry had gone a little insane protecting him as his only friend and then disappeared Draco had in fact worked his way back into the social ladder.

He had never really lost any standing in the Slytherin hierarchy. That was mostly due to the fact that he was the heir of one of the most prominent (and rich) family's in England. While the Slytherins didn't like Harry and wouldn't associate with somebody so weak, who while he had a wealthy family in his past, did not seem to have any magical power at all; they did accept that Draco had befriended him, and after they saw the actual power he had, they respected Draco even more for seeing the power in the supposed squib.

He was quickly thrown to the top of the Slytherin pyramid and was hated even more by the rest of the school. Which wasn't a big deal to him as he hated the rest of the school for hurting his friend. The first year was rather uneventful, other than Voldemort being on the back of a teacher's head before stealing the sorcerer's stone and re-gaining a body. The really strange thing was that people quickly expected Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle to quickly perish due to the loss of the stone. The public was already morning the loss of the greatest Alchemist of all time, when Nicholas approached the Daily prophet, and the Squibbler. This in itself was unexpected as his entire life he had tried to stay out of the public eye. Even more shocking was what he shared with the Press. He told everyone that he had woken one morning very recently and sitting on his bedside table was the Sorcerer's stone with nothing but a note. He did not share the contents of the note but the fact that the Dark Lord gave the note back was something nobody had expected, as the Dark Lord should have needed it to stay in a mortal form. Everybody expected an article naming the Dark Lord dead within months but there was none. People eventually gave up on that good news and moved to the fact that the famed Alchemist and his wife were still alive.

Year two was filled with petrified Mudbloods, and dead chickens. The chamber of secrets had been opened; However the Dark Lord had discovered this and ordered it to stop. His father had commanded he find a black diary that had been given to the Weasley girl, take it and give it to his Father. He had done so, gaining the Diary after the dumb girl had tried to flush it down the toilet. When he had found the diary the attacks had stopped, and Draco was very confused as to how this black diary had anything to do with the attacks. He had it stored in a part of his trunk which could only be opened by a spoken password from himself. He held until the end of term and returned home. He took it out and was going to give it to his father. He was presenting it to him when he said,

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes you to deliver it yourself." Draco was surprised yet excited at meeting the Dark Lord. The Dark lord arrived at Malfoy Manor and settled himself in the Dining room. Draco moved toward it and was stopped by his Father just outside the door.

"Draco," he said, "Remember when you enter, address him only as 'My Lord'. You will go in and kneel. You will kiss the hem of his robe before you stand up at his command. Wait for him to talk to you. Now go." Draco entered the room and saw the Dark Lord waiting for him. He walked in, said nothing, and got on his knees before kidding the hem of his robe and waiting. He got a gentle, "Rise" and he did. He waited until he said,

"I understand you have something of mine." Draco pulled out the diary and said,

"My Lord," Before handing the Diary to him. The Dark lord took the diary and smiled.

"Draco you have done well. I will remember this, and you will eventually be rewarded, graciously for your actions." Draco filled with pride at the words and said quickly,

"Thank you My Lord!" Voldemort was amused at the young child (though he did not show it) and said,

"Very well, you are dismissed." Draco bowed once more and walked out. That was one of the best moments of his life. He had been praised by the most powerful wizard on earth and had been promised a reward.

Third year had been interesting. Black had escaped, at the end of the year he was found to be in the shrieking shack before he once again avoided capture. The most amazing part was the part when they had a DADA teacher that actually taught them something. Other than that nothing much happened.

Fourth year showed the arrival of Triwizard Tournament. It ended with Victor Krum adding to his impressive resume by winning the tournament at the last second. Despite worries the Tournament went off without a hitch and was planned again 5 years later at Beauxbatons.

Fifth year had a total bitch of a DADA teacher, so obviously Draco did everything he could to get in her good books. It also had the Gryffindor Trio trying to teach people so they could bring down the dark lord. Umbridge quickly shut that down though. At the very end of the year there was news that the Dark Lord had broken into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. They Ministry did not release what he took.

Sixth year was pretty uneventful. Neville the "Boy Who Lived" had private lessons with Dumbledore. Draco assumed he was learning how to "defeat" the Dark Lord. Draco discovered something really cool though. He found a room in which whatever you wanted would be inside by walking in front of a blank piece of wall three times. Other than that nothing happened that Draco knew about. The summer between 6th and 7th year was fantastic. His friend Harry had resurfaced, and as one of the most powerful in the world! Better than that was Harry saving him from his inheritance. While he was excited about being a lord, he knew he wasn't ready. He still had a lot to learn, and he knew that. Better than all of that was the fact that Harry was now his DADA teacher, and while he didn't get to spend much time (or any at all) with Harry as he was a Teacher and he a student, his mother had invited him to the Christmas ball tonight and he would be able to spend time with his friend.

Draco finished getting ready and opened his door to stride down the hall with long confident steps. He moved through the halls with a sense of pride and joined his mother in the entrance hall to welcome each guest as they came. They were hoping for several hundred people, as they had allowed everybody to bring a second. The first guests arrived, quickly being followed by many more. They were happy to see that more people than they expected had shown up. They (a house elf) checked off each invitation as it arrived. After just a little while they were only waiting for one person, Harry Potter. He had said he would be making an appearance. Just as they were about to join the guests, they felt a power enter the wards. The magic was so thick that had they not been properly trained they may have shaken like a leaf. The power grew stronger as they person (people) came closer to the doors. Just as the magic almost became too much Harry potter entered the door, being escorted by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The Malfoys watched in shock as the pair came closer and Harry said,

"I hope were not late, I got caught up on which set of robes to wear." The two looked at him for a moment before Narcissa responded,

"Not at all, we have much anticipated your arrival, however we did not realize you would be bringing a second."

"Well you know me I like to keep people guessing. Now which way to the party, I want to dance. Not really I hate dancing, but it will be hilarious to see the Dark Lord dancing with the Boy Who Lived," Harry said chuckling deeply. Narcissa smiled before she said,

"I think people would be more scared than anything."

"As they should be," Voldemort said, "I don't know why I agreed to this in the first place."

"Ahhhhhh is somebody grumpy?" Harry asked. Narcissa and Draco flinched knowing that anybody who talked to the Dark Lord like that ended up dead. To their surprise Harry was not found dead on the floor instantly.

"If you talk to me that way again you will die faster than you could finish the sentence."

"Try it," Harry said looking into his eyes with an expression that was honestly begging the Dark Lord to curse him. Voldemort looked at him angrily before looking forward and continuing to the Ball Room. Narcissa and Draco entered gaining everybody's attention before Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort entered the room and took everybody's breath away.

'This' Draco thought 'Is going to be interesting.'

Harry separated from the Dark Lord for a while moving through the crowd. He was approached by many praising him for sitting up a 100% neutral area. Then again people had been doing this ever since it had become official. He was praised for having such a prominent location made safe for everyone so that no matter what side of the war you were on you could feel safe shopping. The store owners thanked him for increased business now that people were one hundred percent sure they would die going out. The most praise he got was from the Goblins. They were ecstatic that they could actually do business with all of their clients. Not to mention the fact that with the ownership of the three alley's in magical London, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes he was becoming more and more rich by the day which made the Goblins more and more rich.

He spotted Draco at the front of the room. He moved toward him and as soon as he was in reach pulled him into a hug.

"Draco, this is a wonderful party," Harry commended. Draco hugged back before he responded,

"Thank you, Harry. It's so good to finally see you like this."

"It really is Draco it really is." The two separated before they continued to catch up talking about all the other had missed while Harry was gone. As they had finished Draco asked Harry,

"What are you doing for the Yule?"

"Well I probably be sitting in one of my Manor's with the house elves," Harry responded.

"No No No No No, you will come here on the eve and stay for the next day," Draco said. Harry chuckled before he said,

"Alright I'll be here on the eve, now I must be going, but it was very nice to see you Draco."

"Please we need to see more of each other."

"I agree, goodbye for now." With that Harry walked off. Harry rejoined his date who was watching everybody from the side of the room.

"Care to dance? The Ball is almost over you know, and we have yet to dance," Harry asked Voldemort with a smile.

"Of course, I grow weary of standing here," Voldemort responded before he took Harry's hand and escorted him onto the dance floor. People parted instantly for them and as the next song started the crowd watched amazed as their Lord danced with Harry Potter. It was now approaching Midnight, and before the last song came on Narcissa projected her voice with 'Sonorus' and announced the nest would be last song. She thanked everybody for coming and the band started once again for its last song. All eyes were still on the couple of the night Harry and the Dark Lord. They twirled around each other, as though made for one another, and as the song finished, they broke apart and bowed to one another. They then went to Narcissa and Draco, thanked them for a wonderful night and left the room. Quickly followed by the rest of the occupants.

"That went well," Draco said to his mother.

"Yes, yes it did."

Voldemort and Harry apparated to Harry's manor. They said goodbye to one another and Harry disappeared into his manor leaving Voldemort to himself. He apparated to Slytherin Manor and moved into his study. He sat down and thought of what he was to do.

The Potter boy was turning out to be far more interesting than he had ever imagined. It seemed as though he was gaining power faster than anyone he had ever seen before. It appeared as though he was living up to the prophecy as he was, in some senses, his equal. In fact Voldemort was sure that he could take on Dumbledore and win. He was interesting to say the least. It also seemed as though he was not light orientated at all. That being said he put no inclination toward the dark. He seemed to be quite happy staying neutral and not getting involved in the war at all, which suited Voldemort just fine.

However he needed to figure out what he would do with him. It seemed he had accidentally given the boy immortality. The fact that he was a Horcrux made it impossible for him to simply leave the boy alone. This left him with few options. He could get him to turn to the dark, but he seemed to have no interest in that. He could simple hold him in the dungeons, but that would probably work against him more than for him. Harry would undoubtedly escape and could be furious for his actions and begin to hunt down the Horcruxs to kill him. No it seemed the best way to keep him safe and near to himself would be to make him fall in love with himself. It seemed as though he already held interest, all he would have to do would be push back a little and then he would have him. He didn't have to care for him; he just needed to have him be near. He smiled darkly to himself before he whispered to himself,

"I'm coming my little Horcrux, I'm coming."

2398570293450293740

Harry stepped out of the fire place in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He was quickly greeted by Draco and a hug.

"I'm so glad you could come, Harry," Draco said.

"Thank you for inviting me," Harry responded with a smile.

"Shall we adjourn to the Dining Room for dinner?"

"Of Course, I would hate to keep Narcissa waiting." Harry said turning in the direction of the Dining room. The pair entered and was met by Narcissa along with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and to Harry's great surprise Andromeda.

"Andromeda," Harry said, "What a surprise, I would not have expected you to be here."

"Though Andromeda has been disowned," Narcissa said, "She is still our older sister and we make a point to see her at least once a year around the Yule."

"Yes unlike Mother and Father they," Andromeda said looking at her sisters, "did not ostracize me completely due to my choice in husband."

"Well it is wonderful to see you all and thank you for inviting me," Harry responded."

"Of course Harry now please take a seat and we will begin," Narcissa said. Harry did so and was treated to one of the best meals he had ever had. After dinner and desert and several conversations the group moved into a sitting room for coffee. They cycled through a few more conversations, many of them trying to learn what was happening with the elusive Lord Ambrosius, however he dodged all questions he wished not to answer and they moved on. At 11:00 or so Andromeda stood up and said,

"Cissa, Bella as always I thank you for inviting me, but I must get home as to spend the Yule with my own family."

"It was very nice to see you Andromeda," Bellatrix said standing up to give her older sister a hug.

"Andromeda before you go," Harry said standing up, "I do have a gift for you." He handed Andromeda a small package, which she enlarged and opened.

"The Black family tree?" Andromeda asked confused as she recognized the familiar tapestry. The rest of the occupants of the room were confused as well and as Harry gestured for her to continue looking at it, she moved her eyes over the line following it down. She found her great-grandparents, then her grandparents, then her parents. She found Cissa and her husband and son. She saw Bella and her husband. And in the spot where she knew her own picture should be, she saw her own face staring back at her, instead of the blackened area that showed she was disowned. There was a line connecting her to her husband, and a line connecting both of them to her daughter. Andromeda stared at the tapestry for a moment, and then another. After a while Narcissa and Bellatrix grew curious and went to stand next to their sister. As they moved their eyes to the tapestry they saw something they hadn't seen since Andromeda had gotten married. They gasped and hugged there older sister before looking at Harry.

"They had no right to take you off of that tapestry and cut you off from you family," He said in a small voice that the entire room heard. She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry," Andromeda said.

"Nothing to be thankful for," Harry answered. Andromeda gave him one more, quick hug before separating and saying,

"Now I really must be going, thank you." After a few goodbyes Andromeda made her way out of the room and Manor. Harry turned to the rest of the room and said,

"I think I will myself retire for the night, where might I be staying Narcissa?"

"Draco will take you there, Goodnight," Narcissa responded.

"Thank you," Harry said graciously and followed Draco out of the room after a few more goodnights.

The two meandered through the hall and finally came to a door which Draco opened and let Harry enter the room beyond. Harry turned as Draco took a step into the room and he said to him,

"Thank you, Draco it has been wonderful to see you again."

"You too Harry, After term we must see more of each other," Draco responded with a smile.

"Of course, now good night Draco," Harry replied.

"See you in the morning," Draco said as he left the room with a flourish. Harry shut the door behind him and quickly set into weaving privacy and looking charms into the door. When it was done he, disillusioned himself and transformed into his phoenix animagus and flew out the window. Once he was out of the manor he flared away (a useful ability which he gained from his animagus form. It couldn't be picked up or stopped by wards of any kind).

In the very early hours of the morning Harry returned back at Malfoy Manor he pulled out his trunk, re-sized it and put the two items he had just collected into the last and most secure compartment. It needed a spoken password from Harry specifically (which he had set in parseltongue) a drop of blood and finally it required a memory which was decided by the owner at the time of purchase. He placed the two items inside and smirked evilly to himself. He started laughing a laugh which would scare anybody but a select few.

'Tom' Harry thought 'you aren't going to know what hit you.'

29384750239468029347059023948

_Okay so now that I actually have a few reviews I will be starting to address any questions at the end of each chapter starting right here._

_KyuubiChild717: No, never in a million years would I write a story with Voldemort as a sub, it makes no sense to me._

_Belldandy55555: Okay first of all your review was painful to read. Second of all as you can see Draco has just made an appearance. As to why Harry didn't keep him after class or have a great reunion with him, he was at work. For somebody with so much at stake, as every pureblood does, it would have been foolish for him to be hugging and rejoicing with a student. At the time he was a teacher and Draco was a student. As for everything else you said (that I could understand) I think they were all answered in the chapter._

_2012summerstar: your suggestion was interesting and I've been thinking about it, and every other day I have a different opinion on it so I think I'll just have to wait and see._

_As to everyone else thank you for your reviews._

_Now that that's all done I have a challenge. What does everybody think Harry took in the middle of the night? If you get it right I will be surprised. Anyway I'm still thinking about Draco and Snape. What about a paring of Draco and Snape. I don't know I can't decide. Thank you for reading and REVIEW! Or not I don't care what you do with your life._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ever since The Yule not much had happened. Life was returning to normal. Hermione was learning how to cope with only one hand, the Gryffindors hated him, and so did Dumbledore. Really the only reason he hadn't been fired were the grades of his students. On the latest meeting of the school governors Dumbledore had been invited as to convince them to fire Harry. They voted against it as he had the highest average GPA for the entire school any headmaster has had since Dilys Derwent. Other than that the only exciting thing had been Harry leaving his rooms on another late night excursion and coming back with another item; and Harry had took to walking around the school with his now 4 foot long basilisk (not that anybody knew it was a basilisk, Harry had convinced it not to kill anybody in the school simply by looking at it) draped around his neck. After many screams had erupted the first day he had chosen to do this Dumbledore had asked him to get rid of it. Harry had informed him that as it was his familiar he had every right to have it near him. It was, now, nearing the end of term and the students were just finishing their exams. He had been given a report of how well every one of his students did he had a Passing percentage of 99.4% which was unheard of. As Harry watched students celebrated the end of exams and then prepared for the end of term feast tonight.

The feast was by no means fun. It was rather boring and annoying. Slytherin had won the house cup this year and it was showed by green and silver in decorating the entire hall. Dumbledore got up at the end of the feast, gave some speech that he really didn't pay attention to, and as soon as the students started to file out he did the same as to pack his trunk and get out of the ancient castle. He loved the place but he was sick of it. They really only needed a few teachers to see the students of and as such many were leaving tonight. Harry flooed to his manor and called fuzzy to put his things away before turning in for the night.

The next day Harry headed out of his manor and into Diagon Alley. The neutral zone had been a big success. It had taken people awhile to get used to the idea, but it quickly caught on and no store had a slow moment since it did. So far there hadn't been to many incidents. The biggest one being between Bellatrix and Moody. Moody had seen the Death Eater and had quickly started firing spells behind her back. Harry had quickly appeared as he had the wards set up as to tell him if there was a fight happening. He saw a bloody screaming Bellatrix on the floor without her wand out and a maniacal Moody taking great pleasure in her pain. Moody had been hit with a bone breaking hex so fast he didn't' even see it coming. He had then been thrown out and his magical signature keyed into the wards as to stop him getting access.

Harry strode up the stairs of Gringots bank and strode to a goblin who recognizing him called together his managers. After formalities were exchanged and those present sat down Harry said,

"_It's good to see all of you I would simply like to discuss a few things, primarily my newest investment_." Instantly Griphook stepped forward and reported,

"_The Weasley twins store had completely earned back the capital they owed. The have also generated another 90,000 galleons. They are a huge success and are coming out with new product to fill their shelves every day_."

"_Thank you Griphook, How about my alleys are they making me any more profit_?"Mumfern stepped forward this time and said,

"_Due to increased visitation to all three alleys we are almost completely out of lots available and we were able to raise the amount per month we ask for every sq. foot_." Harry nodded a thanks to them and said,

"_Wonderful wonderful job, now there is one last thing I would like to discuss, and that is the payment you shall all receive for you services_." The stunned faces on the goblins was one that by now Harry new well. Griphook was the first to protest saying,

"_My lord there is no need for such waste of your money, the bank pays us handsomely_."

"_No this was something I was planning on doing when I got my inheritance, however with so much that had happened I am afraid it slipped my mind_," Harry stated. He then quickly stopped any more protests and continued saying, "_Now for the year, well almost year, it has been since I took over my lordships I will give you each 24,000 galleons for the year and a steady 2,000 ever month to come_." This only caused more eruptions of protest from the goblins against the wizard they had actually very much found themselves to like. Harry once again put a quick stop to the protests and then ended saying, "_That is all I need now, you are dismissed_."

The goblins got up and left the room, as Harry moved back in the chair he was sitting in to take a moment to himself. He got up and moved toward the doors and as he was about to open the door and move back out to his Alley, the door burst open and in stepped a large procession of goblins. In the middle of the goblins stood one that was rather large for their species and covered in grand looking clothing. The reason for this grandness was explained as a small goblin stepped forward and announced with flare,

"His Royal Highness King Kassandros." The possession parted and the goblin in the middle stepped forward toward Harry. Realizing that this was the king of the goblins Harry immediately lowered himself into a deep bow before moving back up and asking,

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with you presence my lord?" The king smiled for a moment before he gestured Harry to sit back down and he himself moved to the other side of the desk to sit down. As he did so the others in the room shut the heavy doors and started warding them shut, whether to keep others out or him in Harry didn't know.

"I have come to discuss you," The king started looking at Harry who immediately re focused on him.

"What about me?" Harry questioned.

"Your relations to the goblins, as it stands, and as it could become. It has come to my attention recently that you are not an ordinary wizard. While most treat us like dirt under their feet, you treat us as equal or better than most of the human filth surrounding you. Why is this?" The king asked genuinely curios as to the response to come.

Harry took a moment to think then continued on, "Well it's because you are better than most of the filth that we call wizards. Just because you serve us doesn't mean you have to. The only reason you do is because the Ministry pays you and your people handsomely for it. I will make no mistake in angering the goblins. You are powerful as you have demonstrated with numerous rebellions. I figure it better to be on your good side than anywhere else and it doesn't take much to get there as everybody else is really on your bad side." The response to this declaration was met by silence for but a moment, and then another before there was a response,

"Is this truly how you feel?"

"If you had me under veritaserum my answer would not change in the slightest." More silence followed before the goblin king smiled and said,

"That is why the goblins are pledging loyalty to you." This was Harry's turn to be silent.

"Excuse me?" was all he could get out.

"The goblins will be pledging loyalty to you. Actually we have been looking for somebody for this spot for quite a while however the right person never came."

"But what is the benefit in this for you?"

"We now will have a person who we trust and are loyal to, high up in the ministry. We have somebody who will take any ideas and if they be correct help push them through to be ruled on."

"Can't you already make appeals to the Ministy?"

"We made an appeal to have a representative in the Ministry. That was 6 years ago. We will not wait that long or longer for answers. You are our solution; and in return for your help you have our security and help whenever you need it." The silence was short but heavy before Harry said,

"Alright now there are a few things I need to talk about first. Before we do I need to retrieve something from a vault. It isn't mine however it doesn't belong to the people whose vault it is in. I will keep it for a while as I find and return it to its owner."

"Very well go down now and we will discuss this after."

"Of course and after I will bring everything we have to the ministry as there is a meeting of the Wizengamot today." With that Harry followed a few goblins to the carts and headed down in to the depths of the bank.

230457029348502934805298

The Wizengamot was just being called into session as everybody took their seats. They were ruling on many new rules today and all eyes were on Lord Ambrosius who would have the deciding vote on almost every matter. In fact with 20 votes out of around 70 or so that we actually present it would be nearly impossible for him not to win every time.

The court was quickly called into session and they moved through a few lesser laws (actually quite a few) before things got a little more interesting. The biggest (or so they thought) decision being made today was on the subject of magical creatures. Nobody was quite sure who had brought it up but it had caused quite the controversy with the public. The law stated (if it passed that is) that no owner of a business can refuse to hire somebody because they were a magical creature, especially werewolves. The law was read off and those in favor raised their hands, before those against. Dumbledore as head of the court noticed that one man had yet to vote.

"Mr. Ambrosius what is your decision." Harry stood and said,

"I am in favor of the law, and if my counting was correct that means it has passed by exactly 4 votes."

"So it has," Dumbledore said before with a slight grimace which could only be seen by those who were watching very carefully, he moved the file into a bin with those that had been passed after he had stamped it with the green ink that stated again it's status. "We have nothing else to decide on today thank you for you-"

"Actually Dumbledore," Harry said cutting him off. "I have something that I wish to discuss."

"Please be my guest," Dumbledore said, though everybody could tell he wanted nothing more for the powerful young man to shut up.

"The topic being Goblins," Harry continued smiling slightly at the grimaces that marred several faces. He stood and moved to the center of the room. "I suggest that Gringotts become an independent business, free from the ministry." The shouts of outrage filled the room as many people protested violently. Harry didn't let it go on long as he shot a loud bang which silenced everybody talking. People recovered quickly and one said,

"They would never agree we pay them more than any department in the Ministry. In fact you could combine the pay of 5 department and not reach the pay we give them."

"I have already talked with the goblins they have agreed to it. They would work much as a muggle bank does. They would make money by providing loans, and getting them paid back with interest. They would also be providing services, such as warding one's home or property, updating wards, and even taking requests to craft metal objects for those few who would be able to afford it they would be completely independent, in a natural area, we would save millions of galleons not paying them, which we can put toward anything else including the salaries of the people working for the Ministry. Not to mention we would also be able to gain goblin made items. It will be better for all parties involved."

"What if they decide to simply close the bank and take the money inside?" somebody asked.

"You know as well as I do that they hate thieves more than they do Humans. As for shutting the bank, why would they it's making them much money and they are acquiring artifacts from all around the globe. This would help anybody and everybody involved. It seems to me the perfect solution. This way we do not have to fear a goblin revolution, while we also have to worry about Voldemort." Looking around the room Harry saw many agreeing with him with nods of the head. He turned to Dumbledore and pulled out a file handing it over and he said,

"This is the bill that I have prepared; it basically states that Gringotts is now free from the ministry and its own business." Dumbledore opened the file and read the inside before saying,

"So it is. All in favor?" Harry along with most of the others raised their hands for it to pass. Only Dumbledore and 4 others voted against. "Very well, the bill has been passed. That is all ladies and gentleman good day." Harry walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

2093458203498520349852034958

Voldemort was reading the paper. The front was that of Harry Ambrosius and his new law stating the Gringotts was now a free business. He set the paper down and took a drink of the coffee in front of him. His mind then tuned back to the human Horcrux he had made. The man was quite the enigma. Voldemort thought of his plan to seduce him in order to gain the power he held, after all no dark lord would fall in love. In fact he had invited the man out (when he says out he means at Slytherin Manor, he can't go out) to dinner tonight. His plan would begin tonight and Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

0982034985203452024673457345673

As Harry sat across from the feared dark lord Voldemort (or Tom as he called the man much to his irritation) he couldn't help but think of what an abnormal date this was. It seemed as though the entire conversation of this was nothing more than verbal battles to see who the better was. One would triumph feeling superior until they were beaten in the next battle. The meal was delicious and as they finished they moved into the sitting room for coffee and dessert.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your wonderful manor," Harry said as he sat down.

"Any time, the door is always open to you," Tom replied with a smirk gracing his lips. He sat down next to Harry on the rather large couch, yet small enough for them to be close.

"I must admit I was rather surprised when I got your invitation."

"And why would that be?"

"Well it seems rather unlike a dark lord to go around asking others out on dates."

"I figured I should get to know my Horcrux better. After all it will be eternity we be together," Tom purred into Harry's ear. He was satisfied with a slight shudder that ran through Harry's body.

"Eternity is a long time perhaps you should find yourself a lover," Harry responded noting the slight anger that was so well hidden behind Tom's nearly perfect mask. Only one who was (at least according to the prophecy) equal to him would have seen it.

"Well I think I've already found one," Tom rebuked.

"Oh? What would her name be?"

"Who said it was a her?"

"The dark lord gay, who would have thought," Harry said with a little laugh.

"Well the problem is now I just need to seduce them, you see."

"He can't even get the person he's after and he's the bloody dark lord." Harry said bursting out in laughter.

"It is quite comical isn't it?" Tom asked the air getting heavy between the two. "Perhaps I should up my efforts right now." With that the distance between the two was gone as Tom leaned in and placed his lips against the smaller man in front of him. Harry was surprised at first before he quickly opened his mouth and responded with vigor. Tom plunged his tongue into Harry's and explored the new terrain available to him. After he had explored every nook and cranny he moved from his mouth down to the point in between his neck and shoulder attacking with renewed energy. He nipped and bit at the flesh enjoying the sound of pleasure Harry was making, above him. He has pushed away as Harry slid to the ground and positioned himself between Tom's legs. His ropes were ripped with a charm and his trousers revealed. The button was undone and the zipper down, and soon the pants themselves gone. Harry ran a hand across the bulge that was there and Tom through his head back in pleasure, and just as he did so, he heard a small pop and looked down to see Harry gone with nothing left but an envelope. He picked up the envelope opened it and read the note inside. It stated no more than 5 words.

_Don't attempt to use me_

He then noticed a picture inside as well. He took it out and screamed in fury at the sight. There was Harry in possession of 4 items he knew very well. On his head sat a diadem made by Ravenclaw herself. In his hand there was a goblet with the H of Hufflepuff. A locket with the S of Slytherin and on his finger sat the gaunt ring inlaid with a black stone with the symbol of Grindelwald (or the deathly hallows). Even worse than this was the small basilisk draped around the man's neck poised to strike one of his Horcruxs. As soon as Voldemort had gotten done destroying and fixing everything he could find in his rage. He sat down at the sofa and thought to himself, 'You have had your turn Harry now it's mine.' With that Tom burst into laughter which would scare anyone who heard.

2093458029348502958408029

_Okay so there is the latest chapter. As for the Harry/snape/Voldemort I haven't decided if I will be doing that or if I will be doing something else. Please give me your reviews and I will respond if you have a question at the end of the next chapter._

_As Darkness Takes Over- Thank you for bringing this to my attention I hadn't even realized I was making this mistake. If you see any others please do tell me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Harry walked into Hogwarts. It was the very beginning of July and was time for a meeting of the board of governors at Hogwarts. Harry, while not being part of the board, was an heir of one of the founders and the owner of Hogwarts, he could do whatever he pleased. He moved into the building, and headed to the third floor where he asked a portrait of a vampire in blood red robes to step aside. The room beyond was one that was greatly spectacular. There were portraits on the entirety of the walls. A deep colored mahogany table was in the middle with more carvings than the ordinary. But surrounding that table were some of the most powerful people in all of Britain. Many of the ancient families had spots on the board of governors. Even Muriel Perwett was here. At 107 she was the oldest in attendance and yet hadn't missed a meeting once in her long life. It seems that Dumbledore had been invited to once again try and persuade the governors into firing him. Harry had been a tad late and as such nobody had noticed him enter, they were all to focus on the elderly wizard in front of them.

"Please, I beg of you he must be sacked, he is a bad influence on all of the children and a danger to everybody," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" Muriel said, "He has done more things for this school in one year than you have done your entire time here."

"Muriel, I'm flattered," Harry said announcing his presence. They all turned to him with shocked gasps; several were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Muriel said.

"I am doing just fine Madame Perwett, significantly better now that I have run into you," Harry responded making the elder lady giggle. Harry went around the table shaking hands with other men showing off his Gryffindor ring making sure everyone realized he was in charge here. He then stepped up to the front of the table where Dumbledore stood. "Now I have decided in this next school year that I would be taking control of my school."

"What do you mean by your school?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean that the deed to this castle and the grounds surrounding it are in my name. As such I will be making a few changes to MY school starting with the sacking of you Dumbledore."

"Excuse me?" One of the governors said incredulously, "Dumbledore was the best thing to ever happen to this school. Removing him would only hurt the students."

"On the contrary," Harry retorted, "If you check exam scores since Dumbledore has taken the Headmaster position we have had a significant drop in scores. It dropped by more than 10% which is unacceptable. I put it up to negligence. I feel that Dumbledore has to many responsibilities in the Ministry to watch the students properly. With the head of the Wizengamot and several other very time consuming programs it is clear he has lacked in his duties here, as such his position as Headmaster will be terminated immediately."

The silence was thick in the air before Dumbledore got up and said,

"I will leave now, but know this I will never truly be gone."

"Yes you will have a portrait in the Headmaster's office but other than that you are here by banished from Hogwarts grounds, so mote it be."

"With that the wards shifted and plucked Dumbledore up and carried him through the halls and the grounds until depositing him in Hogsmead.

"Now the subject of Headmaster must be addressed. But before that I do have one thing to discuss. Well several things actually. Seeing as Hogwarts now has an owner it is private property and the Ministry has no right to touch us. Basically the grounds of Hogwarts are their own country. Secondly the year after this we will be adding several new classes, including but not limited to, Weapons Training, Summoning, Warding, and several others. The same year we will also be changing DADA to, The Dark Arts and their Defense. Hogwarts is severely lacking due to only teaching certain subjects. We will now teach magic as though it is magic not, light or dark or any of that ridiculous separation. Next for the Headmaster position I myself will be taking over."

"Wouldn't we have the same problem Dumbledore had of you putting too much of your time into the Ministry?" a governor asked confused.

"I simply hold seats on the Wizengamot; I do not run any prominent and time consuming comities. Now back on to changes in the school. Despite the fact that the houses only create disdain between each other, they are famous artifacts it you will, as such They will stay, However Houses will not have classes with one another they will be put together in different classes from different houses decided at random. The quidditch teams will be able to recruit anybody from any house. Other changes with also be added and the last thing I have to say, Governors, your service is now, unrequired. The Governor program is being disbanded as of….now."

The shouts of anger that followed that statement were cut short as the wards ejected all those yelling. The only ones left were the elders of the group consisting of, Muriel Perwett, and Augusta Longbottom.

"Augusta," Harry started in surprise, "I must say I am surprised to see you still here, considering your grandson's thoughts on me."

"Neville has become terribly pig-headed ever since Dumbledore got it in his head that he was the chosen one," she responded.

"Well then good to know, now ladies I would see you off but I am terribly busy and I must be off."

"Of course Harry," Muriel said, "Your go right ahead we've been around these halls a few times. We can show ourselves out."

With a small smile and a thank you Harry left the room with a swirl of his robes.

52093485029348205348

Voldemort had been thinking over his revenge. He thought of all of the things Harry was really proud of and came up with one thing which would work better than most. Sure it might be taking things a bit too far but He was Voldemort! Having decided his plan of action he called his death eaters together and sent them off on their mission he quickly following.

192384179238471923847198

Once Voldemort arrived in Diagon Alley destruction and chaos had already begun. Fires were breaking out, glass being broken and feat was in the face of everybody there. Voldemort was relishing in it, sending his own curses out every now and again. Mayhem was upon them and Voldemort loved it. Nobody had expected it, all thinking they had been safe in the neutral zone. They were sorely mistaken.

They ravaged the alley for 10 minutes before something happened that made them all pause. At the end of the alley those in black robes with masks on their faces, flew into the air, being suspended and immobile. While they had their wands they couldn't move or talk as to use them. Death Eaters started flying into the air and the power source of this amazing feat of magic was approaching Gringotts whose steps Voldemort stood on. As the power source broke the crowd Voldemort heard a very distinct voice be carried toward him.

"Tom, shame on you, I thought we had discussed that you were to stay away from my Alleys," Harry said finally reaching Tom.

"That was before you attempted to black mail me," He answered.

"It wasn't an attempt, It worked very well didn't it," came the response.

"Well you took something of mine and so I took something of yours."

"Well seeing as this is a neutral zone I will however have to ban you from any of these alley's, your Death Eaters may still come however you will have to leave and so will your minions for now."

"I am the dark lord you will not tell me what to do."

"Your right I can't tell you what to do, but I can just force you to leave by keying your magical signature into the wards." Voldemort stared at the cleaver man in front of him. He thought for a moment before he did something he had not expected. He leaned over and kissed him.

It was not a deep kiss or a passionate one it was simply there, yet at the same time it was one of the best he ever had the pleasure of experience. He pulled away and looked at the younger male in front of him. Harry looked up at the annoyingly powerful man in front him with a smile on his face. He leaned into the others ear and whispered,

"See you later." The wards at that moment attacked the dark lord and his minions and threw them out of the alley. Harry smirked before he turned to the stunned crowd. He waved his hand and the alley righted itself back to the condition before the raid. He then waved goodbye and apparated away.

92045928045298459820

Severus Snape stared at himself in the mirror. His wings, claws and fangs out for him to observe. 25 feet and 4 inches of pure black feathers stretched in the very spacious room. Severus Snape was a Genitor. It was a derivative of the incubus. Much like the incubus a Genitor would harm and possibly kill anyone it had sexual intercourse with other than his mate's. A Genitor usually had one mate though cases of two had been heard of. Main focus in life, were children, as such they had the ability to both impregnate and become pregnant themselves whether male or female on both ends. They were so fertile they never sired or birthed any number of children under 3. They almost always were the dominate, in intercourse, however in life it could be a very different story.

Severus Snape had been looking for his mates for many many years. Once his younger mate had reached his full age he had met them both once again. The despair that tugged at his heart was almost too much for him to handle. How was he supposed to approach the two most of the most powerful, feared, and beloved people in all of the world? He couldn't, it seemed however that they were happy and he would leave them that way….even if he himself had to suffer many years to come. Severus moved to his bed and wrapped himself in his wings as he fell asleep resigned to his horrible future.

10349852093485028934

_Okay now I realize it isn't very long in fact it's very very short, and I realize that Snape is a little OCC but that was the best way I could incorporate this situation, so deal with it. And be happy that I'm doing a threesome because I'm still not sure I want to. If you have any questions on Genitor's please ask and I'll answer at the end of the next chapter._

_Bilal Khattak- I thank you for your opinion I really really do but the pairing has already been decided, and I understand you not wanting a pairing, although I usually say the same thing when the author is planning a strait pairing. Oh well please keep reading and thank you for the comment._

_By the way we hit a mile stone last Chapter. I would like to thank all of you for getting this story past 100 followers especially Silverbrokenfang who was the 100__th__ follower. Thank you all very much._


End file.
